


Broken and Stitched (Working title)

by NotSoCoolKid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara and Frisk are Siblings, Minor Violence, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: Chara and Frisk work at the Embassy, striving to fix Monster Human relations. But a looming threat keeps getting closing and knocking the twins back three steps per one step they take.(This is going to be rewritten, all of these chapters were written on a phone usually late or hasitly written with details forgotten.)





	1. Beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> (I need to stop and actually go through my fics and note ones that are discontinued...)
> 
> I'd recommend not reading this, its completely written on phone and so jumpy since I got too excited. More chapters are going to enter between the first and second currently, I just havent had time to write them just yet.  
> I also have two chapters ready for later, much much later, in the fix that shouldn't be written yet.

Chara sighed softly as she brushed her hair back from her face. She groaned softly, closing her eyes briefly, before reopening them to glare at her twin from across the kitchen island.

Frisk was standing there with a smug look on his face, like he'd found out her dirty secret and was managing to get her to do what he wanted for two weeks so he wouldn't tell.

It wasn't. In fact, it was because currently, Chara was standing in the doorway from the garage, a bucket laying near her feet, a piddle of water formed under her. She was drenched.

Her piece of shit older twin had pranked her! And she fell for it!

So she picked up the plastic bucket, and promptly chucked it at his stupid smug face. Just like she knew he would, he dodged, looking at the bucket as it hit the wall separating the kitchen from the living room, before clattering to the floor loudly.

Chara promptly launched herself at her brother, tackling him harshly. He screamed in a totally manly way as he went down with her on him.

She sat on the side of his hip, knees bent to support her weight a bit. She crossed her arms, before leaning her head down. She promptly squeezed the water out of her hair, then her baggy tee shirt. Both on him.

He just laid there and accepted his fate, groaning in mild disgust.

"Its what you get, you little shit." She huffed, getting to her feet, using the island to pull herself up. She'd been trying to convince her twin to let her take over the duties at the embassy. He was getting stressed out, and targeted by Winds of Humanity.

Being the younger twin meant Chara often stood in Frisks shadow, but now he'd figured that out and stepped aside to let her stand beside him, not behind him anymore. Now they were in a race to see how could get further than the other.

Right now, Frisk was ahead. As the Ambassador and official prince of Monsterkind, he worked at the embassy, and his work was hard on him. He actively worked for strengthening ties between humans and monsters, trying to give monsters full citizenship. Meaning they could marry, and adopt children.

The only reason Toriel and Sans were their parents currently, is because Frisk is ambassador, and had stated multiple times that if the government wanted to take Chara away for not being official anything but princess, they'd have to take him too. He'd said that, standing on camera, holding Charas hand tight.

It wasnt like Chara was useless, she had her own stuff to work with! She was bonding with Sans more and more everyday, and he was forgiving her due to her mental state during the time of the bad runs that happened.

Not to mention she also worked with Undyne, working towards identifying supporters of Winds of Humanity!

But on days like these, shr felt useless. She didnt have to go to school, Undyne wasn't busy today due to a celebration of sorts she put together for Papyrus, who'd recently graduated. Frisk didnt have to go to the embassy, so Chara couldn't go. Toriel was discussing something with Asgore, and Sans was napping in the living room, ignoring the twins in the kitchen.

As she got to her feet, she nudged Frisk from his spot on the floor. She shrugged, and headed to go to her room, to get clean, dry clothes. She stopped by the hallway closet to grab some towels, tossing one in Frisks room when she watched him shuffling down the hall slowly. She went back to her room, to dry off.

About a half hour later, she heard quiet footsteps walk from the living room, to the kitchen. They became louder on the tile flooring. Then the sound of bone scraping on bone, and the counters. A half minute later, Sans had her door open, eyes dark.

"why the hell is there a puddle of water in the kitchen?" He didnt sound pleased.

She looked at him from her bed, neslted in the covers, mostly dry hair brushed out of her face.

"Go ask Frisk why," she replied, shifting some. Sans grumbled, turning away and leaving. Chara snickered. The entire back of his hoodie and shorts were soaked.

Her door closed via the blue magic encircling the handle after he'd reached Frisks room.

Her bed was warm... And she was kind of sleepy. She'd spent most of the day walking around town, chasing after a stray dog she'd seen that morning. Her eyes drooled, and eventually she tugged her comforter over her head some, and fell asleep.

She woke up when the sound of claws on wood could be heard. A moment later, her bed dipped beside the window. She'd left it open. Her window was low, her room was on the first floor and there wasn't much room between the ground and her windowsill.

She dozed back off when she felt the pressure of the little white dog curl up in the curl of her knees


	2. A drop in Temperature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made for a few chapters later, partially unfisnished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is made for later in the fic, not like way later just a couple chapters later. Its messy and most of it was quickly rewritten when I accidentally deleted a chunk of it.

Chara sighed as she roughly shoved a hand through her hair, closing her eyes as she paced back and forth in the hallway. She could feel someone watching her as she walked back and forth, but ignored it.

The sunrise festival was two days away and the threat if Winds if Humanity was still as high as ever.

Chara was stressing out- letters sent out of fear were backing her system up completely, making it hard to deal with things she really had to finish before the festival arrived.

Her moving was abruptly halted when she felt a boney hand grasp her shoulder, and the familiar chill of blue magic halting her movements.

"..kid. everything will be /fine/. We have the Guard keeping watch and the human sector of the police keeping MT. Ebott on lock down." Sans soothed, and Chara looked at him.

Chara hesitated, frowning, “Sans, they’re dangerous. I’m supposed to keep monster kind safe! How can I if they’re gaining LV every second?” Chara was at her wits end..

“..heh. Kid, I think you’re forgetting, you have more LV than any of them combined. So, even if anyone shows, you can handle it, kid..” he squeezed her shoulder gently, and she sighed, relaxing.

She nodded, and Sans' smile widened some as he watched the Determination ease back into her Soul, the gray tint over the red soul fading quickly.

Determined once more, Chara headed for the door. The chill of blue magic halted her once more and a jacket was tossed over her head. “Shoes and jacket, bucko. Toriel will through a fit if you show up without either of them.” Sans chuckled.

Chara slid her jacket over her shoulders, leaning over and slipping her flats on. She swung the door open, and Sans caught it before she could close it. He followed after and he shrugged, grinning cheesily.  
“I might as well take ya there.” He replied, humming.

She nodded, and they walked in relative silence together. It didn’t take long to get to the Embassy. Sans didn’t teleport away, he followed her in.

When she gave him a weird look, he grinned more. “im comin' to canoodle with ya mom.” He laughed, grin widening a but more at the disgusted look on her face. She speed walked to their office, yanking the door open and slamming it shut behind herself before Sans could enter.

He teleported in by Toriel anyways. Frisk looked horrible ruffled at Charas sudden entrance, and the look on his face made Toriel snicker quietly behind her hand.

Chara huffed, heading back to her desk, setting down heavily. She sifted through the papers, going through scared letters asking what was going to happen.

After a while, Chara got sick of the work, leaning back. She watched her parents tell quiet jokes and kiss each other not that sneakily until she just about felt her teeth rotting out of her head.

She got up, looking at the other three in the room, “im gonna get some air.” Frisk nodded.  
“Be safe, Chara, dear.” Toriel chimed, smiling proudly at her daughter.

Chara nodded, before leaving. She walked through the long, empty halls, the heels of her shoes clicking on the sleek granite floors.  
She smiled kindly at the woman at the front desk, who nodded back, before returning to typing away at the computer before her.  
Chara shouldered the heavy glass doors of the front entrance open and stepped outside. She walked a few paces away, before settling on leaning on the wall.

She closed her eyes and just listened. To the distant sirens ever present in this city, to the faint car horns going off and the sound if cars passing by in the street. The constant chatter of those walking by, talking on their phones or to their partner.

About a moment later, she felt someone get close to her, before harshly grabbing her arm. All human noise had stopped- people stopped talking and stood still, watching in shock.

When she opened her eyes and looked to her right at the person who grabbed her, she was met with a froggit mask. Her eyes widened as the person leaned closer, hand moving to grasp her wrist hard enough that she could feel her bones grinding.

"Drop all defenses in Ebott during the Sunrise festival." The person's voice was distorted through the mask. She narrowed her eyes, lifting her head.

"And leave all of monsterkind defenseless? No. Its my job to keep real monsters away so they can live happily and without fear that the next human they meet in the street could kill them." she jerked her wrist away, and shoved last the man, "now leave me alone. I need to set up a meeting with the head of the Royal Guard and the head of the human faction of the police."

All her confidence disappeared the second she got inside the embassy. She finally noticed how bad her legs were shaking and that her eyes were burning with unshed tears.

She quickly fled away from the receptionist, back down the familiar halls to her office. She opened the door quickly, inhaling shakily. Frisk was the first one to his feet, hitting his hip on the desk as he moved around it to get to her as she shook.

He made sure she didn't collapse, and rubbed her back. "What happened..?" he mumbled, shifting his stance and moving her to sit down.

"Froggit mask." At that, everyone tensed. The person who wore that mask was the official leader of Winds of Humanity. They all had monster based masks, but no one else had a froggit mask.

".. What did he say?" Toriel rose to her feet, sweeping over to Chara and rubbing her back softly.

"To drop all defenses on Ebott the day of the festival." Chara rubbed her eyes with shaking hands. Her wrist was aching and starting to bruise already.

".. And your response?" Toriel prodded, frowning slightly.

"I told him that I wouldn't leave monsterkind defenseless like that. He didn't seem happy." Chara mumbled, leaning back.

Sans hummed, sitting up, "Kids, lets get the dog squad to keep by you guys. You're rarely apart, and I know you can keep each other safe, but it might deter possible attackers if theres at least Greater Dog.."

Frisk looked to Chara, but nodded, "Yeah. And if we get split up or one of us is taken, Lesser Dog is a tracker."

Chara nodded as well. Sans stood up, huffing. "We can settle the meetings with Undyne and the chief of police tomorrow. I'll take you home." Chara just got up without much reply, taking Sans' hand.

Frisk did the same, and in a flash of darkness and a rush of wind, the three were home. Sans disappeared again to get Toriel.

  
That night, Chara slept in Frisks bed, insisting she felt watched in her room.


End file.
